I'm left He's Right
by FaceAcheSolid
Summary: 1 of 3 stories: Minka gets herself into a jam that only a brown hedgehog can solve and after that Minka begins to see Russell in a different light
1. Chapter 1

The first of three if you don't like any of the pairings it should be noted that these were made via coin flips that is all

* * *

Chapter 1: The Injury

It was a slow day at the daycamp today not much was going on for anyone and the only pets in the daycamp were Russell and Minka.

Russell was sitting in his beanbag reading a book, Minka was sitting in her rope swing bored unable to think of anything to do, it would be an hour till their owners would come, for Minka it felt like an eternity.

Minka let out a huff making her boredom known.

"This is boring at least with others I had someone to play with" she thought to herself, she knew out of all the pets Russell was the most leveled.

He was the organizer and at times a bit of a neat freak but was all around a decent friend, Minka was a bit different she was more energetic and much of a free open minded one of the group always wanting to have fun and meet others.

in the midst of all silence Minka had enough and decide to lighten it up, she start to swing with her tire and make some excitement.

"whoo hoo look Russell up here" she shouted but her response was nothing more than a cough and the sound of page flipping but she paid it no mind.

her spider monkey shouts could be heard throughout the daycamp as her manic swinging brought her much joy upon her swing, but what would happen next would shock?

Minka lost a bit of her footing which caused her slip a teeny bit and sprained her ankle causing her to almost fall off hanging by a little bit.

"RUSSELL" she shout at high volume.

Russell would rub his only to away from his book to see one of his friends in paral.

"Minka what's going on" he questioned.

"I slipped and her my foot and falling" she shouted slowly losing her grip

"hang on Minka I'll try and get you down" Russell finished, he looked around in panic trying to think of a way to help knowing time was coming short.

during heat he finally thought something that would surprise.

"Minka let go" he shouted.

"WHAT isn't that what i'm not trying to do" she questioned.

"I catch you I promise" Russell said as he tried to ease the conversation.

"Ok but you promise" she then let entrusting russell to catch her.

and to surprise Russell followed up to his promise, he continued to carry her bridal style towards his beanbag setting her down.

"wait here Minka I'll see if I can get Blythe and " he said, and with that he exited the daycamp to get help.

Minka questioned to herself she didn't know Russell could such or care so much to help her like this giving the spidermonkey more to think of about her hedgehog friend.

Russell returned with Bythe and who had brought a little first aid kit to help fix Minka's foot.

"My my Minka I don't know how a little monkey as yourself could hurt yourself so much" thought aloud.

Blythe proceed to continue bandaging up Minka's paw as left to inform Minka's owners.

"There we go that should make it better" Blythe Finished.

The next couple of minutes with fly by minka would sit and wait as Russell stood around as if he was in a hospital waiting room.

Minka's owners would arrive to pick her up and take her home, Russell would wave goodbye to her for the rest of the day she would think of a certain hedgehog for the remainder of her afternoon?

* * *

dun dun DUN what happens next just wait


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Need for ease

It was a brand new day for the daycamp all the pets were in attendance as usual with the exception of Minka due to her injury and that her owners didn't need to drop her off today.

Russell was pacing around the daycamp with a look of worry on his face.

"Russell are alright" Sunil asked.

"Yeah you're acting stranger than usual" Vinnie added.

Russell returned their comments with look on his face and an answer.

"Yesterday Minka sprained her ankle and almost fell" he responded.

The rest of the animals were shocked and came towards Russell to the events that took place yesterday.

"I hate to break it to you Russell but I don't think Minka is in any real danger" Pepper said bluntly.

"Are you serious Pepper, are that absent minded" Russell shouted as he was over exaggerating.

"I'm with Pepper on this one that sounds like any ordinary injury to me" Sunil commented, Russell continued to prove his point while the other pets shot down his ideas.

"She'll be okay Russell" Penny ling assured.

"She's right, like a couple of weeks ago when I lost my voice after that I still have my voice" Zoey added.

Russell then decided to lighten up after all she'll get better, he then proceed to his beanbag and decide to crack open a book to put himself at ease.

Meanwhile Minka was in home in her play area, she sat thinking about what to after all there's not much to do for a hyperactive spider monkey with an injured ankle.

She was still remember yesterday and how Russell help her.

"Hmm I know, I draw a portrait for Russell" she shouted to herself, she attempted to hop towards her paint set and blank canvas to begin

While it wasn't going to be the greatest portrait since she was an abstract artist but it would be good enough in her mind.

"This will look great" she said, and with that she began her painting.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updating My school lately has been a serious creative Buzzkill anyway here's the final chapter and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: a long awaited moment

Minka made her return to the daycamp, while only away for a day it felt like a year for Russell.

aside from the cast that was upon her minka also brought a canvas the she had covered up.

"are you okay Minka" Russell asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine Russell theres nothing to be afraid" She using an ensuring tone, something none of the pets have heard her use making Russel feel somewhat honoured.

The rest of the pets circled around the pair asking Minka about the other day or the mysteriously concealed canvas.

"It's good to have you back Minka" Penny ling commented.

"Yeah you should've seem Russell, he was in panic mode almost all day yesterday" Vinnie added till he was slapped in the back of the head by Zoey.

Minka looked toward Russell who had a light blush on his face, Minka return it with a slightly brighter blush.

"Anyways Minka we're all curious about what's under the veil" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah gimme a sec I think you're all going to like" Minka shouted as she swifty limped to the hidden canvas.

"I worked on this while I was away" she said as she looked toward russell who began to Blush even more, as she unveiled the canvas from an average perspective it looked like on blotches of brown and orange but to Minka she knew exactly what it was aswell as Russell.

"It's me" the hedgehog said as he recognized what the blotches represented.

"I made it for you Russell" Minka commented.

The others came to realization and began to gossip among each other of the situation.

"Minka can I talk to you" Russell said, he grabbed her hand and led her into the fire hydrant with him.

* * *

They entered the fire hydrant and within seconds Minka started to have a panic attack due to her claustrophobia.

"So sorry Minka I forgot about your fear of small spaces" Russell, in the midst of her panic Russell embraced her with a gentle hug to reassure her from her fear.

"Can I ask a few questions" he asked.

Minka was still dazed but responded to to Russell's question.

"Oh sure" she replied.

"Ok firstly Are you okay" Russell still unsure.

"Yes for the millionth time" She assured.

"Alright secondly why would draw a portrait of me of all the pet" he said in a rather peculiar face on.

"Well I did it because I wanted to thank you for helping me" she answered.

Russell was now dumbfounded by her statement forgetting that the reason she was alright was because of him.

"I wanted to show my appreciation" Minka said in the softest voice she ever used, Russell was still question the earlier statement till he slowly put the pieces together.

"Is there a third question" she asked.

"Yeah" said trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"Do you like me" he asked bluntly.

"Well I guess so, I don't know what else to say" she answered.

"I think I do" he finished, he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss upon her forehead.

After he ended it Minka didn't want to let go she truly didn't want to end the moment, and who of the one she saw as nothing more than uptight bookworm would be the one she loved the most.

"One more thing Minka" the hedgehog asked.

"What's that" she asked.

"I think we should leave the fire hydrant" and with that they left they started the morning and entered the fire hydrant friends and exited out as a couple.

The End.

* * *

The First of my short story trilogy the rest will come in time?


End file.
